


My Little Jurassic Park

by CJCroen1393



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, movie parody, with elements from the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight and Fluttershy learn that Celestia has chosen them to assist her in the unveiling of a brand new tourist attraction from Canterlot. But things go wrong, and soon Twilight, Trixie, Spike and Rarity have to traverse their way through a huge terrain full of revived prehistoric reptiles while Fluttershy helps Celestia get the park back up and running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of my "Dinosaur Fics in Honor of Jurassic World" thing! A pony-adaptation of "Jurassic Park"!
> 
> While it's based on the movie with a couple of elements from the book (the Aviary will appear in this story, for example), I want this story to stand on its own somewhat, so I'm not going to copy either work directly.
> 
> Additionally, all the dinos and other featured creatures will be more accurate than the original: Feathered theropods, quilled ceratopsians, not-delicate pterosaurs, non-chewing sauropods, etc. However, there will be a few inaccuracies I'll put in for story purposes (Deinonychus being a pack-hunter for example).

The rain pounded along the ground at the opening to a bizarre enclosure in the outer reaches of Canterlot. Prince Shining Armor stood in the front lines of an army of guards as a truck came in with a large, boxy container attached to the front.

The blue-maned unicorn looked up as the box approached, loud birdlike shrieking noises emanating from within it. Shining Armor prepared himself as the box was placed toward the opening. So far, so good.

Shining Armor watched as the device was locked in place, keeping what was inside from getting out. He called out to one of the guards to open up the gate so that the creature could be put in its enclosure. The pegasus guard flew up to the top of the box and opened it up.

But that's where it all went wrong.

The creatures screeched loudly, rocking the box as much as possible until it was dislodged from its locks. The pegasus tried to escape but slipped and fell to the ground.

"Lock the opening!" shouted Shining Armor, "Don't let her get away!"

He ran to the fallen pegasus, who was being dragged by the tail into the crate. She screamed as the creature tried to drag her in.

"HELP ME!" she cried out, Shining holding onto her tightly. He attempted to pull her back, but he could hear shrieking from the creature, and wingbeats, which did not appear to be coming from the pegasus...

The creature was not deterred. She was still dragging the unfortunate guard into the crate and the guard was still screaming. Shining looked up to see the great, staring eyes of the beast. His grasp on the guard was slipping.

"SHOOT HER!" he shouted as the guards attempted to help him. The pegasus guard was slipping from Shining's grip. She let out a loud scream as she was dragged into the crate by the monster.

"SHOOOT HEEEEEERRR!!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Princess Twilight Sparkle was sitting in the library of her tree castle when Spike ran in with a letter in his hand.

"Hello Spike," said Twilight, "What have you got there?"

"It's a letter from Miss Cheerilee!" said Spike, "She wants to know if you're available for a field trip today!"

"Kind of short notice," said Twilight, "What kind of field trip is it?"

"She wants you to go down to Ponyville Quarry to help with some kind of dinosaur dig--"

Before Spike could go any further, Twilight teleported away, leaving a very confused dragon behind. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Twilight arrived at the quarry with as much gear as possible on hoof. Cheerilee had seen her arrive and was quite shocked at the sudden arrival.

"Am I late?" asked Twilight, "I wanted to make sure I had enough fossil hunting gear!"

"You're right on time!" said Cheerilee with a smile, "Okay, class! With our chaperones Princess Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, we shall go out and begin our hunt for dinosaur bones!"

"YAAAAAY!" Shouted several fillies and colts.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Paleontologists! YAY!" shouted the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Fluttershy," said Twilight, "I didn't know you were here!"

"Of course!" said Fluttershy as a group of small birds flew around her, carrying various digging tools with their feet, "I love dinosaurs. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have so many beautiful bird species!"

"So have you found any specimens yet?" asked Twilight.

"We've found one so far," said Ms. Cheerilee, "We believe it's a Deinonychus."

"Excellent!" said Twilight, "I would love to see it!"

"Then follow me!" said Cheerilee.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cheerilee led the ponies to a large quarry section with a skeleton in it. The skeleton had a long tail, long legs and a long curved neck. Its body plan was fairly birdlike and it had a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"It's beautiful!" said Twilight, "And it's almost complete!"

After digging up the bones, Twilight put them together with her magic, smiling at the accomplishment.

"Class," said Twilight, "This is a _Deinonychus antirrhopus_ , 'Counterbalanced Terrible Claw'!"

"Oooh!" said the class.

"It was a carnivorous maniraptorian dinosaur from the Cretaceous period at the end of the Mesozoic era. It was six feet tall, ten feet long and ate any animal that was smaller than itself, " said Twilight, "However, it was also occasionally a pack-hunter, so it could possibly take down large prey in groups."

"It was also very closely related to modern birds," said Fluttershy, "It was likely covered with fluffy, birdlike feathers, and may have even had short clawed wings. These wings would have been too short for flying, but they would have been ideal for helping the raptors climb up trees."

"That doesn't look very scary!" said an obnoxious sounding voice.

Twilight and Fluttershy turned to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at them. Diamond Tiara was the one who had spoke.

"Yeah," said Silver Spoon, "more like a six foot turkey!"

"A turkey, huh?" asked Twilight, glaring at the two of them. She animated the skeleton with her magic and smirked as she walked toward the two fillies. She gave the skeleton light, birdlike movements as she made it circle around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Picture this: You're a couple of little dinosaurs in a Cretaceous swamp. It's getting dark and you need to take cover fast. You hear movement in the trees, but you can't tell what it is. You think you can get out of there alive...maybe..."

The two fillies whimpered. They tried to get out of there, but Twilight dropped the animated skeleton in front of them, striking a menacing stance.

"..but then, all of a sudden, you see it: A Deinonychus leaps from the trees! It lands right in front of you and corners you so you can't escape it. You back away, desperate to find a way out...and then, without any warning, another Deinonychus lands right on top of you! It sinks its claws into your flesh, and pins you down as it eats you alive, flapping its wings for balance!"

"AAAAAH!" shouted the two fillies, "Ms. Cheerilee!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ran to their teacher, shaking as they hid behind her.

"Alright, Princess Twilight," said Cheerilee, "That's enough of a prehistory lesson! Now let's have lunch!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

A unicorn mare in a cloak had arrived at a small time restaurant in Canterlot, searching for her rendezvous. She glanced around, and then...

"Hello, madame!"

It was her rendezvous, Prince Blueblood. He was seated at one of the tables, grinning as he ate a plate of spaghetti.

"Don't be so loud!" said the unicorn angrily, "I'm trying to keep a low profile!"

There was a pause. 

"Madame! This young madame is here!" shouted Blueblood as loudly as possible. After the inevitable dead silence he said "See? No one cares."

The unicorn groaned in response and sat down next to Blueblood. She levitated a large bag of money over to him. He laughed and took the money.

"Now listen," she said, "I want you to take the embryos out and bring them to me! This is the first of many amounts of money for you, you'll get the rest when you bring back the viable embryos. Remember, I want _viable_ embryos! They're of no use to me if they're not alive!"

"Of course!" said Blueblood, grinning, "But how shall I carry them?"

The unicorn levitated a small container, disguised as a canister of hair gel. 

"There's enough coolant for 36 hours," said the unicorn, "I want all twenty-five embryos in my possession by that time!"

"Yes, yes," said a bored Prince Blueblood, "as long as I get the money."

A waiter arrived with a check. Blueblood looked at the unicorn.

"Don't get cheap on me, madam," said Blueblood, "that was my aunt's mistake..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Look at me!" shouted Apple Bloom, walking up to a blueberry bush, "I'm a Brontosaurus! Watch me eat these apples off this tree!" 

She picked a berry off the bush in her mouth and ate it.

"Well I'm a Tyrannosaurus rex!" shouted Sweetie Belle, "RAAAAR!"

"I'm a Pterodactyl!" shouted Scootaloo, jumping up and down while fluttering her wings, "And I'm...um...hey, Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" asked Fluttershy, looking up from her daisy sandwich.

"What do pterodactyls do? Other than fly?"

"I believe most pterodactyls eat fish." said Fluttershy.

"Oh! Okay!" said Scootaloo. With that she made flapping motions with her wings and jumped, making odd, birdlike squawking noises. "Look out little fish! The Pterodactyl is gonna eat you up! SKRAW!"

"They sure are lively!" said Cheerilee, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah," said Twilight, "I love it when kids get so excited about science!"

"I think dinosaurs are the only kind of science most kids get excited about!" chuckled Fluttershy. Twilight just chuckled back.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash had arrived late in the afternoon to pick up their little sisters. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo ran to them, smiling.

"We dug up dinosaur bones, Applejack!" said Apple Bloom, "Ms. Cheerilee let me keep this fossil I found, I think it's a leaf!"

"How nice!" said Applejack, "I bet you had a great time!"

"Twilight taught us about all sorts of dinosaurs, Rarity!" said Sweetie Belle as Rarity wiped dust and dirt off of her face with a handkerchief.

"I'm sure you learned a lot, Sweetie Belle," said Rarity, smiling, "now hold still, you still have a bit of dust behind your ear."

"Twilight scared Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon good!" said Scootaloo, grinning deviously.

"I bet she did!" said Rainbow Dash, chuckling.

Twilight disassembled the dinosaur skeletons and packed them away into various crates and boxes to be shipped off to the Canterlot Museum of Natural History.

"I think the Princess will like these specimens we found!"

"You would be right!" said a voice.

Twilight turned around to see Princess Celestia smiling at her.

"Princess!" said Twilight, surprised at the sight before her, "What are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you and your friends," said Celestia, "Come with me, we'll discuss this somewhere more private."

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to clarify:  
>  Twilight is Alan Grant, Fluttershy is Ellie Sattler and Celestia is John Hammond. I could totally see Twilight and Fluttershy as big dinosaur fans, seeing as Twilight loves science and Fluttershy loves animals (and I can see Fluttershy being separated from the group to tend to a sick dinosaur). Celestia as Hammond should be obvious.
> 
> Rainbow Dash was going to be Ian Malcolm (I could imagine her as the sunglasses-sporting, leather jacket wearing sass master), but I ended up adding Discord because of his obsession with chaos. They'll be pulling double duty as Malcolm as a result. And yes, Discord will probably be hitting on Fluttershy at one point XD
> 
> Trixie is Gennaro (though I like Trixie so I decided to base her off of book!Gennaro rather than movie!Gennaro), Shining Armor is obviously Muldoon, and through process of elimination I made Ms. Harshwhinny Ray Arnold. Princess Luna is sort of like Dr. Wu. Prince Blueblood is Dennis Nedry, because I could picture him betraying the princess for money. The character playing Dodgson is a surprise ;)
> 
> Spike and Rarity will basically be Tim and Lex, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack will be around as well, but won't be playing characters from the film.


	2. "We spared no expense!"

Twilight and Fluttershy headed over to the quarry's edge and Celestia explained the situation to them.

"I've made a new tourist attraction on an island off the coast of Canterlot Harbor," she said, "and I intend to open it by June of next year! However, under the advice of my lawyer, I require outside opinion from someone of expert knowledge, and I could think of no one better than you two."

"Really?" asked Fluttershy, smiling.

"You have a lawyer?" asked Twilight.

"Unfortunately," said Celestia with a sly grin, "she was here a second ago..."

"Come one!" called out a voice from nowhere, "Come all! Come see the charming and intellectual skills of the Great and Lawyerly TRIXIE!"

Trixie poofed into existence next to Celestia. She didn't have her familiar cape and hat. Instead, the blue unicorn was wearing a purple suit with the same star and moon pattern from that attire on it.

"Trixie?" asked Twilight, confused but not surprised, "You're a lawyer?"

"It's just a part time gig, Princess Twilight," said Trixie, smiling, "Trixie needs to scrounge up some extra cash, after all!"

"Yes," said Celestia, "Trixie's advice was to get outside opinion from somepony knowledgeable about the subject matter of this new tourist attraction."

"But with all due respect, what is the new tourist attraction, Princess?" asked Twilight, still rather confused.

Celestia chuckled and said "Let's just say that it's a wildlife park. And it's right up your ally!"

"A wildlife park!" said Fluttershy, giddy with excitement, "Isn't that wonderful, Twilight?"

Twilight was not convinced. A wildlife park? That sounded more like Fluttershy's jurisdiction. Why was Celestia trying to get _her_ involved? Not that Twilight didn't appreciate the Princess' trust in her abilities, but Twilight wasn't very confident in her own animal taming skills. Did she perhaps assume that she could take note of how many animals there were? Or perhaps take inventory of the park's tech/magic? Twilight felt like this was more of a mission for Fluttershy alone.

"And you're sure you want me to come too?"

"I want all of you to come!" said Celestia, "Including Spike!"

"Spike?" asked Twilight.

"Testing out the park on the target audience!"

"The target audience is small dragons?" asked Twilight.

"Children," said Celestia, "I think kids will love this place!"

Twilight thought for a little while, then relented.

"Okay." said Twilight, "We'll go."

"Excellent!" said Celestia, "We'll meet Shining Armor there tomorrow morning!"

"My brother's there?" asked Twilight, excitedly.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The ponies were in Celestia's new, big fancy chariot. On one side sat Celestia, Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. On the other side were Rainbow Dash, Rarity (with Spike), Applejack and Trixie.

"So you dug up dinosaurs, Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah." said Twilight, "I tried to."

Rainbow Dash laughed in a way that made everypony besides Pinkie Pie uncomfortable. 

"There it is!" said Celestia.

Twilight looked ahead to see a huge, beautiful island, right dab in the middle of the sea.

After landing, the group drove off on chariots.

"Let's talk business, your majesty!" said Trixie, "In 48 hours, if they're not convinced, Trixie won't be convinced! And Trixie will shut you down!"

Celestia laughed. "In 48 hours _I_ will be expecting _your_ apology, Trixie."

\----------------------------------------------------------

The group headed off to a large grassy area with lots of trees. Twilight looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see, just wait!" said Celestia.

Fluttershy picked up a plant and started to examine it. She looked a bit confused.

Twilight turned her head and saw something that made her do a double take.

She stared at the thing that was standing before her. It couldn't be...it just _couldn't_ be!

"I don't understand," said Fluttershy, "this plant has been extinct since the Cretaceous Period!"

"Fluttershy," said Twilight, "you might want to look at this..."

"What?" asked Fluttershy, but then her jaw went slack and her eyes opened wide.

Standing in front of them was a huge animal. It was at least fifty feet tall, and most of that height was neck. It had four thick, tree-like legs and thick, brightly colored scaly skin. Running along its back were long, feathery quills. Its small head moved among the treetops as it ripped leaves off of said trees and swallowed them. There was only one thing the creature could have been...

"It's...it's a dinosaur!" said Twilight excitedly. Fluttershy nodded enthusiastically.

Celestia smiled as she watched her student and her friend looking at the beast. The rest of the ponies were as astonished as Twilight and Fluttershy were. 

"She did it," said Rainbow, "the crazy mare did it!" Applejack just looked at her.

" _Brachiosaurus altithorax_!" said Twilight after racking her brains for the animal's name, "It's so big! This is no cold-blooded giant lizard! It's totally a warm-blooded creature!"

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp!" said Fluttershy with a giggle.

"Look at its neck!" said Twilight.

"Its neck is up to 32 feet long if you're wondering." said Celestia.

The enormous dinosaur rocked back on its hindlegs and picked some more leaves from the branches. It then got back down on all fours with a mighty, Earth-shaking crash. Even Trixie was breathless with wonder.

"We're going to make a fortune with this place!" she said. The other girls (and Spike) just laughed.

"How fast are they?" asked Twilight, shuffling in place with excitement.

"Well," said Celestia, "we clocked the _T. rex_ at 32 miles..."

Fluttershy whipped around to look at her.

"T-T. rex?" asked a trembling Fluttershy, half-nervous and half-excited, "Y-you said you have a _T. rex_?"

"Yes." said Celestia with a smile. Twilight ran up to her, head reeling.

"Say it again." she said. Celestia grinned, giddy with excitement herself.

"We have a _T. rex_!"

Twilight couldn't take it. She hyperventilated and held her head with her forelegs. A _Tyrannosaurus rex_! She had the chance to see a real, live _Tyrannosaurus rex_! It was almost too much for her to take. She felt like she was going to collapse. Fluttershy ran up to her, trying to calm her down, but at the same time dissolving into elated giggles herself as she looked from Twilight to the _Brachiosaurus_. Celestia smiled fondly at them and said:

"Princess Twilight, Fluttershy...welcome to Jurassic Park."

Twilight looked up and saw a group of large duckbilled dinosaurs walking along the edge of a lake. They bellowed loudly, moving in tandem. A herd.

"They're moving in herds!" said Twilight, "They _do_ move in herds!"

There was a pause.

"Twilight," said Fluttershy, "that was proven years ago."

"Just let me have this, Fluttershy!" said Twilight, "Celestia, how did you do this?"

Celestia's smile turned sly again.

"I'll show you."

\----------------------------------------------------------

They headed into the visitor's center. The skeletons of a _Tyrannosaurus_ and an _Alamosaurus_ were propped up in the main lobby, and above them was a banner that said "When Dinosaurs Ruled Equestria". Fluttershy turned to look at Twilight.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I feel kind of sorry for the paleontologists," said Twilight, "If this place is a success, I think they may be out of a job."

"Don't you mean 'extinct'?" smirked Rainbow Dash.

Celestia took them all to a room that looked something like a theater. Everypony took a seat and the curtain on the stage raised to reveal a familiar entity, which looked like a mishmash of different animals.

"Discord?" asked Twilight, astonished, "He's in on this too?"

"Yes," said Celestia, "now pay attention, the show's about to start!"

"Ahem," said Discord, "Okay, welcome to the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center! My name is Discord, and I will be showing you how the dinosaurs here are made! First, I'll need a volunteer from the audience!"

"OOH!" said Pinkie Pie, raising a hoof in the air, "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Fluttershy!" said Discord, "Come on up!"

Fluttershy smiled shyly and headed onto the stage. Pinkie looked a little bit disappointed, though she figured she should have expected that; Discord liked Fluttershy the best, after all.

"So what am I doing?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'll be showing you the creating process!" said Discord, "But first I'll need a genetic sample...aha!"

He plucked out a strand of hair from Fluttershy's mane.

"Ow!" said Fluttershy, rubbing her head and looking confused, "Why do you need a lock of my hair?"

"Well it's all part of the magic..." said Discord, who then paused for dramatic effect as he placed the hair in a glass of water and draped a blanket over it. When he removed the blanket, there was no glass of water. Instead, three new Fluttershys were standing where the glass once was.

"...of CLONING!" said Discord dramatically.

"Ooooh!" said the ponies and Spike. The Fluttershy clones all walked up to Fluttershy with smiles and started chatting with her.

"I like your mane!" said one clone.

"Thank you!" said the original Fluttershy. Discord made the clones disappear and continued the tour, holding up the lock of Fluttershy's hair and warping it into a giant DNA strand.

"You see," said Discord, "that lock of hair was just one thing that contains your DNA, a blueprint for creating a living thing!"

Discord transformed the DNA strand into a generic dinosaur. Discord continued.

"But little do some ponies know, some dinosaurs left their blueprints behind to be found by paleontologists!"

He conjured up the image of a cartoony looking mosquito, which flew onto the back of the dinosaur and bit it. The dinosaur glared at the mosquito, who grinned sheepishly before flying away. 

"Back in the time of the dinosaurs," Discord continued, "there were mosquitoes, just like today and they used to bite large animals! Even Dinosaurs! But sometimes, the mosquitoes would get stuck in sticky tree sap!"

The mosquito landed on a cartoon tree Discord conjured, only for sticky sap to appear and consume her. Discord snapped his fingers and the dinosaur and tree disappeared, leaving the trapped mosquito in some now hardened tree sap.

"Ooh!" said Rarity, "Amber! I've gotten amber before on my jewel hunts! They're beautiful and the ones with animals inside are very valuable--"

"Ahem," said Discord, "I'm speaking."

"Right," said Rarity, "sorry."

"Anyway," said Discord, levitating the mosquito amber into his hand, "amber is a fossilized substance made from dried tree sap! And, with a complex mix of magic and science, Celestia's employees drill into the amber to retrieve the blood from inside the mosquitoes! BINGO! Dinosaur DNA!"

Celestia smiled proudly.

"And from there," said Discord, "we insert the dinosaur DNA into unfertilized ostrich eggs, fill the genetic gaps with the DNA of birds and crocodiles, blah, blah, blah, WHO WANTS TO SEE THE DINOSAURS?"

"Discord!" said Celestia, "I said no improvising!"

Discord rolled his eyes.

"Well EXCUUUUUSE me, Princess," he said, suddenly donning a green cap, "but I'm a showman! An entertainer! I thought that's what you wanted me to do here!"

Celestia just rolled her eyes as well and stood up. "Who wants to see the dino creation lab?" asked Celestia.

"Not me!" said Discord, feigning enthusiasm.

"We would love to!" said Fluttershy.

\----------------------------------------------------------

They headed to a large white room, wherein a large amount of ponies in labcoats were working on test tubes, beakers, incubators and chunks of amber. One of the ponies was recognizable as Princess Luna, who was levitating an egg into the incubator. She turned to see the other ponies looking at her and smiled, waving to her sister.

"Greetings!" said Luna, cheerfully, "Welcome to the dinosaur creation lab!"

"Oooh! Pretty!" said Pinkie Pie.

"So this is where you clone the dinosaurs?" asked Twilight.

"Correct, Princess Twilight!" said Luna, "We use the most sophisticated forms of alicorn and unicorn magic and science to clone the dinosaurs. We also have earth pony scientists who replicate native Mesozoic flora, and pegasus scientists who make the climates in the enclosures. You're all just in time! You get to see one of the baby dinosaurs hatching!"

All of the former element bearers were excited, especially Fluttershy, who loved baby animals. They crowded around the incubator.

Celestia had already gotten there. She was smiling like a little filly over the sight of the egg hatching and the sound of its peeping voice over the sound of the eggshell cracking.

"I always like to be the first thing the little dinosaurs see when they hatch!" said Celestia, "It helps them trust me."

"Imprinting!" said Fluttershy, "Just like baby birds!"

Sure enough, the head that popped out was very fluffy, just like a baby bird. It opened its big shiny eyes and looked at Celestia, chirping loudly. Fluttershy could have had a panic attack over how adorable it was; she could easily understand its adorable peeping, as the peeps were nigh identical to those of baby birds. It was calling Celestia "momma"! Fluttershy could have fainted. Which she kind of did, right into Discord's arms. Discord helped her back up afterward.

"Awesome!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Pinkie and Rarity giggled, while Spike held out one of his purple clawed fingers, which the dinosaur gently clasped with its own claws.

"It's a girl!" called out Luna.

"How can you tell?" asked Rainbow, looking a bit confused.

"I wondered that too." said Discord, "What, do you all go out there and lift up the dinosaurs' skirts?"

"Hardly," said Luna, not amused, "all the animals in Jurassic Park are genetically engineered to be female! That way they can't breed in the wild!"

Twilight looked at the baby dinosaur, quizzically.

"You said that you filled the DNA sequences with other animals," she said, "is it at all possible that you used animals that can breed in alternative ways, like through gender changes?"

"What, like West African frogs?" asked Luna, scoffing, "Please, what kind of idiot would do something like that?"

Twilight shrugged. She looked at the baby dinosaur curiously. It looked familiar...

"Princess Celestia," she asked, "What species is this?"

"A _Deinonychus antirrhopus_ ," said Celestia, "just like the one you found in Ponyville Quarry!"

"Don't you think the presence of _Deinonychuses_ would be a little dangerous?"

"They're safe inside of their paddock! I'm sure it's alright!"

Twilight was still unconvinced.

"Can I see their paddock?"

\----------------------------------------------------------

The Raptor Paddock as Luna called it was very large and filled with large amounts of foliage. Twilight and Fluttershy decided to check things out. They could hear the raptors screeching loudly.

"They're very loud," said Fluttershy, "I can't understand them, there's too many of them communicating at once."

"They don't sound pleasant either," said Twilight.

"They're not."

Twilight turned to see a white unicorn stallion with a long blue mane walking toward them.

"Shining Armor!" she called out joyously and hugged her brother. He hugged back, then leaned against the paddock walls.

"The raptors are pretty vicious and wicked smart," said Shining Armor, wiping his brow, "especially the Big One."

"'The Big One'?" said Fluttershy.

"The pack's leader," said Shining Armor, "she ate all of her siblings except for two so she could be in charge. She keeps trying to escape. They all keep slamming into the electrified fence and they never hit the same place twice. They're looking for weaknesses in the fence."

Fluttershy trembled. Twilight scratched her chin with her hoof. She looked down into the paddock.

_Something's very wrong here..._

\----------------------------------------------------------

They were having dinner in the projection room, the Princesses, the ex-Element Bearers, Spike, Trixie and Discord. Twilight could see various images of concepts for the park projected on screens throughout the room; "T-Rex Paddock", "Gyrosphere", "Gallimimus Valley", "Pterodactyl Aviary", "Gentle Giants Petting Zoo", and so on and so on.

"Okay, Princess," said the Slick and Legal Trixie, "Time to talk serious. This park is going to be a real crowd pleaser! We could charge anything we want, 1000, 2000, 3000 bits and ponies would pay it!"

"Now Trixie," said Celestia, "I didn't make this park just to cater to the Canterlot elite. Everypony in Equestria deserves to enjoy these animals."

The mere concept of doing something for a reason other than personal gain seemed to baffle the now Confused and Dumbfounded Trixie.

"Well, alright," said Trixie, "we could always make a coupon day or whatever."

Celestia shook her head and turned to the former Element Bearers. "I would much rather hear your opinions!"

Twilight was the first to speak.

"I admire what you're doing, Princess," she said, "but after hearing about the raptors...I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Twilight's right," said Fluttershy, "I saw plants here that are poisonous, and couldn't possibly be good for any of the animals. And besides, these creatures are millions of years old. They're not used to the world they've been placed in." 

Celestia turned hopefully to the others. Applejack was the next to speak.

"I'm not gonna pretend I know anything about real dinosaurs," she said, "the only remotely dinosaur-like creature I work with is your average chicken...but when you work on a farm as long as I have, you end up learning a thing or two about domesticated animals. It takes hundreds, even thousands of years to domesticate animals completely, so unless you've been doin' this longer than you say you have, I don't think they're domesticated yet."

"Applejack's right," said Rarity, "I have a housecat at home who acts like a miniature wild animal...and she's a _cat!_ We're talking about full grown dinosaurs here!"

"Even modern dinosaurs are a hassle for some of us," said Spike, "I can't tell you how many times Twilight and I have had to clean up messes Owloysious made!"

After a brief pause, Rainbow Dash jumped in to say "Well I like what you're doin' Princess!"

"Me too!" said Pinkie Pie, "I for one think it would make a great book, movie or bad crossover fanfiction!"

Everyone stared at Pinkie Pie in confusion.

"Discord," said Celestia, "you've been unusually quiet! What's your opinion on the situation? I'm sure you'd enjoy the opportunity for chaos!"

But oddly enough, Discord looked quite reluctant as well.

"Well, Celestia," said Discord, "I find your attempt at chaos incredibly admirable...but honestly, I didn't have you of all ponies pegged as one who would use chaos to become a corporate sell out!"

"What?" asked Celestia, looking extremely offended.

"Oh well excuse me for assuming so!" said Discord, "But let's look at what you've done so far! You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something that's never been done before, and before you even knew what you had, what did you do?" he started counting on his fingers, "You patented it, packaged it, slapped it on a plastic lunchbox and now you're selling it to the highest bidder! Namely the Great and Powerful Slimeball over there."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" the Shocked and Offended Trixie asked, glaring angrily at him.

"But by all means, forgive me for acting like you're only in it for the money, or anything." said Discord, sarcastically, "It's not as though any of your actions have encouraged me to do so!"

Celestia looked around incredulously.

"I can't believe this!" she said, "You're the ones who are supposed to support me, and yet the only ones on my side are my sister, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and the blood-sucking lawyer!"

"I'm right here, you know!" said the Angry and Insulted Trixie.

"Well," said Celestia, grinning, "I know just how you'll change your minds...you can take the official tour!"

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly figured out how difficult it would be to depict Discord or Rainbow Dash as perfect Ian Malcolm expies (besides, I wanted this story to be able to stand on its own somewhat), so rather than copying Malcolm's lines perfectly, I decided to rewrite some of them to fit with the character's personalities (Discord doing the famous "YOU'RE SELLING IT" speech in his usual taunting way, for example, was one of my favorite parts). Discord is also pulling double duty as Mr. DNA, as you can see XD
> 
> Next will be the tour, and a point where things go wrong!


	3. The Tour, part 1

Princess Celestia led everyone to the prototype tour area, which consisted of magically animated chariots, each big enough to hold up to four ponies. Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack and Fluttershy got into the first one. Trixie, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike got into the second one. Celestia walked up to Twilight with a soft smile.

"I assure you, Twilight," she said, "the park is perfectly safe!"

"We'll see about that," said Twilight, "but I'm still not sure..."

Celestia left to go into the control room. When she got there, she met with Luna, Shining Armor and Ms. Harshwhinny, who was working on one of the computers.

"Are all the operations online, Ms. Harshwhinny?" asked Celestia.

"Yes, your highness." said Harshwhinny, looking up at the monitor. The Princess looked around.

"What about the security systems and the electric fence?"

"Ask the one in charge of that..." said Harshwhinny.

Princess Celestia looked at the colt sitting at a nearby computer.

"Well?" asked the Princess.

"It's fine, it's fine!" said the colt, grinning.

"It better be," said Celestia, "It will cost you your paycheck AND your Equestrian citizenship if those ponies aren't safe. Do you understand, Prince Blueblood?"

"Loud and clear, auntie dear!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Greetings!" said an electronic voice from the chariot, "You are currently going on the Jurassic Park automated tour! The appropriate information will automatically be provided for you on the screens here. Welcome to Jurassic Park!"

Twilight looked up at the gates that said "JURASSIC PARK" in front of them. 

"What they got in there," asked Rainbow Dash sarcastically, "King Kong?"

They rode into a large trail with rainforest-like environments on either side. Twilight kept staring along listening to the voice.

"The first animals we'll be seeing is the _Hypsilophodon foxii_. The _Hypsilophodon_ is a small dinosaur from the Cretaceous Period, and they were plant eaters."

Fluttershy immediately looked out to see the little dinosaurs but she couldn't see any of them.

"It was once thought that these small dinosaurs were tree-dwellers," continued the voice, "but we now know that they were ground-dwelling herbivores that ate ferns and fallen berries."

"I can't see them." said Fluttershy, looking disappointed. She really wanted to see the _Hypsilophodons_. They sounded cute.

The tour continued on.

"Alongside these plant-eaters, we have the smaller, carnivorous _Compsognathus longipes_ , which are scavengers."

Fluttershy still couldn't see the dinosaurs, which made her feel more disappointed. Twilight squinted, attempting to see it too. She still couldn't see them. They just kept going.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Celestia looked at the monitors. The ponies had just passed the _Hypsilophodons_ and _Compsognathuses_ and were headed towards the stegosaurs and the ceratopsians. 

Celestia had everyone planned out. First, the tiny Hypsies and Compies. Then the large plant eaters, including the Trikes and the Stegs, as well as the duckbills. Then the larger carnivores, including the Dilos, the Pterodactyls in the Aviary, the _T. rex_ and even the Raptors. 

"Sister," said Luna, "I know you want this park to make everypony happy, but you know as well as I do that the park has dangers to it."

"I know," said Celestia, "but we can work around them!"

"But for how long?" asked Luna, "None of us expected the _Dilophosaurus_ to be poisonous. And the _Cearadactylus_ turned out to be so unpredictable. And none of us except Shining Armor know what the raptors are capable..."

"We can get around it," said Princess Celestia, "I know we can."

"Excuse me," said a voice. Celestia and Luna turned to see Prince Blueblood, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm going for a run, you two want anything?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"We are now entering 'Stegosaur Canyon', wherein we can see _Stegosaurus armatus_ and _Triceratops horridus_..."

Twilight rolled her eyes, getting out of the chariot as it stopped in front of the enclosure. Fluttershy looked out, and left as well.

"Where are you going?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I want to see some dinosaurs!" called out Twilight.

"C'mon," said Applejack, "let's follow them!"

Twilight, Fluttershy and the others had all entered the tall grass. When they got to the center, they saw a large shape lying on the ground. It looked almost like a large rhinoceros only without ears and a large, fan-like crest on its head. It had two large red horns on top of its head and a smaller horn on its red beaklike nose. Its head was bright blue, with large red eyespots on its crest and the rest of its body was less brightly colored than its head, though it was hard to tell due to being caked with large amounts of mud. Its back had long quills on it. Twilight recognized it instantly.

" _Triceratops horridus_!" she said, excitedly, "This one was one of my favorites as a filly!"

"She looks kind of...sick." said Fluttershy. 

Indeed, the poor dinosaur had runny eyes and nostrils, and was frothing a little at the mouth. 

Princess Cadance emerged from behind the _Triceratops_ patting its head gently. 

"Cadance!" called out Twilight.

"Oh," said Cadance with a look of surprise, "Hello Twilight!"

"Sunshine, sunshine--"

"Sorry Twilight," said Cadance, "I can't do our little greeting right now. I'm trying to figure out what's making this Trike sick."

"So she _is_ sick!" said Fluttershy, "Do you want me to help you, Princess Cadance? I know how to talk to most animals, I'm sure I can figure out why she's sick."

"I could certainly use the help," said Cadance, "sure thing!"

Fluttershy sat next to the Trike, whispering softly to the large horned reptile. Twilight meanwhile, marveled over how beautiful the _Triceratops_ was. The others seemed to agree with this sentiment.

"She's simply divine," said Rarity, smiling, "and that frill is giving me all sorts of ideas! Oh I must retrieve my sketchbook from the chariot!"

"I'll go with her," said Applejack, "to make sure she doesn't get lost."

"Me too!" said Spike cheerfully.

The Trike made a loud bellowing noise.

"What did she say?" asked Cadance.

"Oh dear," said Fluttershy, "even the Trike doesn't know what made her sick! I'll have to figure out what she had last eaten. Do you know where to find the dinosaurs' droppings?"

"Dinosaur...droppings?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Cadance led them all away. Rarity arrived with her sketchbook.

"Okay," she said, "I have my sketchbook and am prepared to design a beautiful headdress based on the Triceratops!"

She paused as Applejack and Spike caught up to her.

"Where did everyone go?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rainbow Dash crinkled her nose as she looked at the huge pile of dinosaur droppings in front of her.

"That is one big pile of--"

"DASHIE!" shouted Pinkie Pie, covering Rainbow's mouth, "This is a family program!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Fluttershy arrived with gloves on her hooves.

"I still can't find any sign of what was making the Trike sick!" said Fluttershy. 

"You're gonna wash your hooves before you eat, right?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Thunder crashed. Everyone looked up in alarm.

"I think we have to go," said Trixie.

"I agree," said Twilight, "looks like there's a storm coming!"

"You comin' along, Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy looked in the direction of the sick dinosaur.

"Actually," she said with a smile, "I'm gonna stay here to help Cadance with the Trike."

"I think I'll stay too," said Pinkie Pie, "I think the ol' Trikey needs some cheerin' up!"

"Suit yourselves," said Twilight, as she, Rainbow Dash and Trixie headed for the direction of the chariots.

Rarity, Spike and AJ were already there, with Rarity making some last minute adjustments to the headdress she had drawn.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Blueblood sneered as he entered the main computer room. He was so close, he could practically feel all the money raining down on him from that anonymous unicorn.

"It's just too easy!" he said with an evil smirk.

To be continued...


	4. The Tour, part 2

The ponies were having an incredibly boring and unhappy tour. The Trike was so far the only dinosaur they saw, and it had started to rain. 

They moved through to the carnivore area. They passed a jungle-like territory, wherein a message popped up on their chariot.

"We are now passing the enclosure of the _Dilophosaurus_. One of the earliest carnivores, we now know _Dilophosaurus_ is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. A beautiful but deadly addition...to Jurassic Park."

"That sounds like a bunch of horse hockey!" said Twilight, "We've had no crocodilians or birds with venom, so why would a dinosaur have it?"

Spike looked out the window, but saw no dinosaurs. He sighed in annoyance.

"Brace yourselves," said the voice, "because on this part of the tour, we will be seeing more carnivorous animals. Up ahead is the Jurassic Park Aviary, home to a small population of Pterodactyls!"

"'Pterosaur' is the proper term, actually." said Twilight as the chariot approached a large, domed building with a honeycomb pattern on the glassy windows.

"What's an aviary?" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's an enclosure for housing flying animals," said Twilight, "kind of like a really big birdcage."

They entered the Aviary dome and Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked to the sky immediately. The Pterodactyls were nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the rain pattering against the domed roof of the aviary frightened them?

"The Park's Pterodactyls are lovely flying creatures with 18-foot-long wingspans."

There was something wrong with that statement--"Pterodactyl", or perhaps more accurately _Pterodactylus_ was much smaller than that--but before Twilight could ponder it any further they left the Aviary (still not seeing any Pterodactyls) and headed straight toward the _T. rex_ paddock.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Let's conduct an experiment, Fluttershy!" said Discord as he and Fluttershy sat together in Celestia's control room, "Now, hold out your hoof."

Fluttershy did so and Discord conjured a glass of water. He placed one claw in the water and placed some on her hoof.

"Now let's say some water falls on your hoof, which finger will it roll off of?"

"None," said Fluttershy, "I'm a horse, I don't have any fingers."

"Oh," said Discord, "Well, this was a big waste of time."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie giggled. 

"That's chaos theory." said Discord.

Shining Armor looked at one of Ms. Harshwinny's computer screens. The tour was headed for the _T. rex_ paddock.

"Princess Celestia," he said, "I think we have a problem."

Celestia looked at him in concern.

"The security system is out, and I don't think that's the only thing the storm knocked out..."

"Find Blueblood," ordered Celestia, "check the restrooms, he probably got lost staring at himself in a mirror!"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Prince Blueblood ran from the embryo containment chamber, carrying the canister in his saddlebag. He headed out to the nearest chariot and drove off as fast as he could.

"Gotta get to the East Dock!" He thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The tour chariots stopped in front of the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ paddock. A goat, presumably to feed the dinosaur, was in the paddock, but there was no sign of the _T. rex_.

In one of the chariots, Rarity had just put some finishing touches on her _Triceratops_ headdress concept in her sketchbook. Spike gave her a thumbs up and she smiled proudly in response. Trixie had fallen asleep. 

In Twilight's chariot, Twilight herself was staring out at the paddock, which still showed no dinosaurs. Rainbow Dash just looked bored and Applejack was waving her hat like a fan, as despite the rainy weather, the whole place was very hot.

Spike looked up at the nearby fence, but he heard a noise. A loud noise.

A loud, booming noise.

He looked at one of the water glasses provided in the chariot's cup holder.

They were shaking.

Trixie woke up and looked out the window. There was something standing in the dark behind the fence. Something huge.

The goat was gone.

"Where is the goat?" asked Rarity as she sat up. Sure enough, the goat's bloody leg dropped onto the glass top of the chariot. Rarity screamed, Spike said "Cool!" and Trixie just looked disgusted.

The shaking footsteps were starting again, and something looked through the electric fence. A giant, sharp toothed something.

Trixie immediately left the chariot and ran off for the port-a-potties. Rarity started to panic.

"She left us!" she said, "She left us! SHE LEFT US!"

Spike closed the chariot door and scurried over to Rarity, trying to calm her down.

Twilight, who hadn't seen the creature emerging from the fence at first, noticed Trixie running to the bathrooms.

"Where's she going?" she said.

"Well," said Rainbow Dash, "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

Twilight suddenly heard a growl and she, Rainbow and Applejack turned to see the chariot behind them being towered over by a massive two-legged creature.

The animal was twenty feet tall and forty feet long. She had a large, boxy head with sharp teeth inside. Her body looked something like that of an ostrich, but with a long, thick tail and a pair of short, two fingered hands in place of large fluffy feathered wings. Thick, wet feathers covered most of her body, besides her head and legs, which had leathery and scaly skin respectively. A short "crown" of feathers sat atop her head, which was red with a black stripe running along her yellow eagle-like eye and around her snout, the tip of said snout was bright yellow. Twilight didn't bother to think...she knew what this creature was.

" _Tyrannosaurus rex_."

To be continued...


	5. Tyrannosaurus rex

Twilight could barely think. There was so much going on at once.

Rarity and Spike were screaming. The _T. rex_ was roaring and smashing her head against the chariot. The rain was pounding against the ground and the chariots.

In Rarity and Spike's chariot, the two of them were in a massive panic. Rarity was desperate to find a way to move the chariots, but they weren't moving. The _T. rex_ kept smashing at the chariot. She seemed to think it was some sort of animal, and appeared to be looking for weak spots that she can take advantage of. Rarity and Spike held onto each other as tightly as possible. Rarity's mind was racing. The _T. rex_ was going to eat them. She was going to die. She would never see Sweetie Belle again. 

Spike looked desperately at Twilight's chariot, as if pleading for her to help them. Then he and Rarity noticed that the _T. rex_ had stopped attacking. She wasn't even roaring.

"Is she gone?" asked Rarity.

Before she could say anything further, the _T. rex's_ snout smashed into the top of the chariot. Spike and Rarity screamed, desperately trying in vain to push the plastic of the chariot's top up off of them. Twilight and Applejack stared in horror, Rainbow Dash wiped some condensation off of her side of the window.

The _T. rex_ then succeeded in flipping the chariot upside down. She bit into one of the wheels and spat it out upon realizing that it was inedible. Using one of her feet, she slowly began to push the chariot down into the mud. Rarity and Spike were still screaming.

Twilight couldn't just stay there and do nothing. She had to do something. Thinking quickly, she opened an emergency pack and levitated a flare. She then turned to Rainbow Dash and Applejack and said "Stay here and be quiet!"

"Can do." said Applejack.

"But I wanna help!" said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight ran outside with the flare and shouted "HEY!"

The _T. rex_ looked at her and roared extremely loudly.

Twilight paused, now unsure of what to do. She moved the flare around and the _T. rex_ followed it with her eyes. This gave Twilight an idea. She tossed the flare away and the _T. rex_ ran towards it, roaring all the while.

"RAINBOW DASH, NO!" shouted a voice. Twilight turned to see Rainbow Dash emerging from their chariot, holding a flare in her mouth and hovering over the chariot while Applejack desperately tried to urge her away.

"HEY!" Shouted Rainbow Dash, holding the flare in her hooves now. The _T. rex_ saw her and roared, chasing after her as she flew off.

"RAINBOW HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" shouted Twilight. Dash was always a glory hound, but this was just brainless!

"GET RARITY AND SPIKE!" Dash shouted back.

Twilight realized what Rainbow Dash was doing. She wasn't trying to be a glory hound. She was luring the _T. rex_ away from Rarity and Spike's chariot. Twilight should have known, Rainbow's strongest trait _was_ loyalty after all. Twilight headed toward Rarity and Spike and started pulling Rarity out of the flipped chariot.

"Do you need help, Spike?" she asked.

"I'm stuck! The seat's got my tail!" shouted Spike.

"I'll help get you out next!" said Twilight.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Rainbow Dash started flying toward the bathrooms. Trixie was still hiding in one of the stalls. She screamed and slammed the door with her magic moments before the _T. rex_ smashed through the stall, dropping Rainbow Dash onto the ground with bright blue feathers falling around her. Trixie stared up at the _T. rex_ , looking terrified. The _T. rex_ lowered her jaws down and prepared to close them around Trixie. Trixie clenched her eyes as tightly as possible and mustered as much magic as she could.

And then, she teleported away, leaving a very confused and angry _T. rex_ behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Twilight had gotten Rarity out and began to try and pull Spike out.

"We'll get you out soon, okay Spike?" asked Twilight, "You got the tool, Rarity?"

Spike looked at Rarity, who levitated a buzz-saw with a mischievous grin on her face. Spike gulped in response.

Suddenly, the _T. rex_ appeared before them. Rarity screamed, but Twilight grabbed her and covered her mouth. 

"Be quiet and don't move." said Twilight, "If we run, she'll just chase us."

The _T. rex_ pushed the upside down chariot, turning it around, causing Rarity and Spike to scream. Twilight and Rarity managed to move toward the edge of the paddock, but the _T. rex_ pushed the chariot and eventually sent it and Spike hurdling over the edge of a nearby hill.

"SPIKE!" shouted Twilight, Rarity and Applejack.

The _T. rex_ roared and stomped away.

To be continued...


	6. Venom in the Rain

Princess Celestia stared at the computer screen, her jaw hanging open in horror.

The _T. rex_ had escaped and had attacked the tour. From the looks of it, the girls and Spike managed to escape but she couldn't be sure.

Ms. Harshwhinny was staring at the computer, attempting to find a good way to restart the security system. 

"Come on, come on!" she said, before she saw a sudden animated gif popping up on the screen.

A picture of Blueblood was waving his hoof, smirking and saying "Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic word!" repeatedly. Harshwhinny gritted her teeth.

"PLEASE!"

"When I get my hooves on Blueblood," said Celestia, "He is so banished." 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Blueblood was desperately trying to get back to the east dock. His chariot had crashed on the way and he was now at a loss as to what to do.

He tried to push the chariot but he slipped and fell in some mud.

"My new suit!" he shouted. He shook his head. "I can afford a new one with the money I'll be given!" he added, pulling off the suit and tossing it aside.

Blueblood glanced around the dark, jungle-like area for a way out. He couldn't see the road anymore and it was really creepy to be in this dark, rainy place likely surrounded by dinosaurs. He kept trying to push the chariot, before hearing a soft hooting noise like an owl.

He prayed it was just an owl as he kept trying to push the chariot. 

Blueblood heard the hooting again and turned around.

It was one of those crested dinosaurs. What had his aunt called it? "Dilopho-whatever"? Whatever it was, it hardly seemed like a threat. It was about his height, but it was somewhat thinner. It was covered in bright green feathers and its head looked sort of like that of a tropical bird, but with sharp looking teeth and two red crests that formed a "V" shape on top of its head.

"H-Hello..." he said.

No response.

"Y-you don't seem so bad," he said, "I was expecting something bigger."

The dinosaur just stared at him. Blueblood cleared his throat.

"I'll be going now."

As he turned to leave, he heard it hooting again. When he turned, the _Dilophosaurus_ was standing behind him. 

"What do you want?" Blueblood asked, "You want food? Do I look like I have any food?"

It peered at him curiously. He suddenly had an idea; he levitated a stick and started holding it in front of the _Dilophosaurus_.

"Wanna get the stick? Here, here fetch the stick!" he tossed it away. The dinosaur just stared at him some more. 

"No wonder you stupid creatures went extinct," he scoffed dismissively, "I'm going to run you over when I finally get my chariot unstuck."

Blueblood wandered back to the chariot and once again tried to get it unstuck. Suddenly, he slipped on the mud again and fell on his face. But this time, he felt a tug at his tail. He turned. The _Dilophosaurus_ had returned. It peered at him some more. Then, it let out a loud, birdlike screech and spat a foamy substance at Blueblood. Blueblood looked at the substance in disgust and attempted to get back to the chariot. He took one last look at the dinosaur, which promptly fired more saliva at him, this time straight into his _eyes_. To Blueblood's horror, the saliva caused an intense, painful burning sensation, he felt as though his eyes were on fire.

"MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!"

Blueblood slipped just one more time, not noticing the hair gel embryo container slipping out of his bag and rolling away. He then wiped his eyes, scrambled back into his chariot and heaved a heavy sigh of relief, knowing that at least he was safe there. But then, he heard the hooting again. Cautiously he turned to look to his right.

The _Dilophosaurus_ was in the chariot with him.

Blueblood screamed.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Twilight and Rarity found themselves under the cliff that the _T. rex_ had pushed the tour chariot over. They could see said chariot hanging from a nearby tree.

"I just need to fly up there and get Spike." said Twilight, "Then we can look for someplace to hide until the power comes back."

She was about to go, but Rarity pulled her back. Twilight looked at her.

"You can't just go out there alone." Rarity said.

"Rarity, I'll be fine..."

"We can't guarantee that! I'm going with you! I may not look it, but I'm a fairly good climber!"

Twilight sighed and spread out her wings. There was no arguing with someone like Rarity.

Twilight flew up to the trees and Rarity jumped gracefully from branch to branch as they headed up to Spike's location.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Back in the computer room, Harshwhinny was still trying to crack Blueblood's code, getting more and more frustrated with each attempt. She had never imagined that the spoiled brat could be so good at this.

"Ah ah ah!" the gif kept taunting, "You didn't say the magic word!"

Celestia paced back and forth, the weight of the scenario collapsing all around her. What had she done? Five of her pupils, plus Trixie, were now stranded somewhere on the island and the power was out causing who knows how many dinosaurs and other dangerous creatures to escape. The situation was getting more and more desperate. 

Shining Armor, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie headed in, looking worried.

"Is Twilight okay?" asked Shining Armor.

"I'm afraid we don't know for sure," said Celestia, "we still haven't gotten the power back online. Blueblood's covered his tracks too well and we still can't find him!"

There was a loud crash and everyone turned to see Ms. Harshwhinny huffing angrily over a destroyed computer.

"I hate this hacker nonsense!" she shouted furiously.

"Perhaps some of us could go out and look for them," said Fluttershy, "set up a search party."

"I'm in!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'll go too," said Shining Armor, "to help my sister."

"The three of you are more than qualified to find them," said Celestia, "go right ahead."

"WOO HOO!" shouted Pinkie Pie as she and the rest of the search party headed out.


	7. Search and Rescue

Twilight flew up to the place where the chariot was hanging in the tree. She could see smoke billowing from the burned window, but when she looked inside she saw Spike huddled in the corner.

He was okay.

"Did you find him?" called out Rarity from a few branches below her.

"Yes!" said Twilight.

"Is he okay?"

"I'll check!"

Twilight looked inside the chariot's opening. Spike turned to look at her with frightened eyes.

"Twilight?" he asked.

"Are you okay, Spike?" asked Twilight.

"I-I threw up." mumbled Spike, looking ashamed. That explained the smoke and the burns on the window.

"It's okay, Spike," said Twilight, "I won't tell anyone. C'mon, be careful."

Spike nervously tried to crawl towards Twilight in the window. Twilight held out a hoof for him and he took her hoof in response. Suddenly the entire chariot began shaking. Spike let out a yelp and Twilight pulled him out with her magic. She hovered over the tree and looked at the chariot. It was about to fall out of the tree.

Twilight looked down to see Rarity trembling in panic at the sight of the chariot threatening to fall and crush her. Twilight flew down and landed on the branch next to Rarity. Mustering up as much magic as she could, she teleported herself and her friends safely back to the ground, and the three watched as the chariot fell to the ground.

\-------------------------------

Shining Armor, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all headed back to the place where the T. rex attacked. Shining Armor started up a magic spell that made his horn start glowing. He looked around, squinting through the dark for his siblings, their friends and Celestia's attorney.

"Remember, everypony," he said, "keep an eye out for the chariots. Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were in the first one and Rarity, Spike and the princess' lawyer were in the second."

"Yes sir." said Fluttershy.

"Okie dokie lokie!" said Pinkie Pie, "Hey, Shining Armor, is _this_ one of them?"

Shining Armor and Fluttershy turned to see Pinkie Pie pointing to a chariot like a pointer dog. The two ponies ran toward her and looked into the chariot. Sure enough, there was Applejack, staring up at them with a worried expression while holding a semi-conscious Rainbow Dash. Applejack had taken the initiative to use the first aid kit to patch up some injuries Rainbow had sustained during the T. rex attack. Shining Armor helped them out and Fluttershy immediately checked up on them.

"Applejack!" she cried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Applejack, "It's Rainbow Dash who needs help!"

"Rainbow?" asked Fluttershy.

"Remind me to thank the princess for such a lovely weekend." the rainbow maned pegasus groaned.

\-------------------------------

"What do we do now?" asked Spike, staring at the ruined chariot.

"Well," said Twilight, "I think the first thing we need to do is find a place to hide from the dinosaurs. If the T. rex managed to escape, then other dinosaurs must have been able to escape too."

The little trio heard a hooting, like an owl, in the distance.

"Twilight, they're not all meat-eaters, right?" asked Rarity.

"Of course not, Rarity," said Twilight, "dinosaurs came in all shapes and sizes and had many different diets."

Suddenly, the bushes rustled. Spike and Rarity gasped, and Twilight jumped in front of them, spreading out her wings to protect her friends. The bushes continued rustling and the three of them stared at them...and stared...and stared...and then, out came...

"TRIXIE?" shouted Twilight, staring at the disheveled looking mare in front of her.

"Shoot her anyway," said Rarity angrily, "she got us into this mess!"

"Yeah!" said Spike.

"WAIT!" cried out the Fearful and Panicked Trixie, "I can explain!"

"I can think of one thing to explain," said Twilight, "How did you escape the T. rex? We saw her eat you!"

"She didn't, actually!" said the Hammy and Dramatic Trixie, "Just before the beast placed her cavernous jaws upon her, the Great and Powerful Trixie managed to teleport away in a puff of smoke, disappearing into the forest and leaving the bewildered monster behind!"

"YOU LEFT _US_ BEHIND YOU INCREDIBLE IGNORAMUS!" cried out an angry Rarity.

"We oughta leave you here in the woods for what you did!" said Spike, crossing his arms.

"NO!" shouted the Shocked and Terrified Trixie, "Trixie won't survive out here!"

"Why not?" asked Spike, suddenly sounding genuinely curious, "You said you could teleport away from them."

The Stumped and Surprised Trixie had to admit, Spike had a point.

"No one is leaving anyone behind," said Twilight firmly, "that would make us no better than her. However, everypony must stay together. No more abandoning ponies. Agreed?"

Spike and Rarity, feeling a little guilty, nodded.

"Thank you, Princess Twilight!" said the Humbled and Grateful Trixie, "I promise, I won't leave any of you behind again!"

"We'll see about that, Trixie," said Twilight, "C'mon, let's find someplace to hide."

"We could sleep in a tree!" said the Attempting-to-be-Helpful Trixie.

"NO!" said all three others.

Suddenly, the hooting could be heard again.

And it was closer this time.

\-------------------------------

Shining Armor drove Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack out of the area in a chariot. He had to give up the search at this point, but he was still worried about his sister. Fluttershy had already contacted the princesses about who they found.

"We found Rainbow Dash and Applejack," she said into a walkie talkie, "Rainbow is badly hurt, so we have to bring her to your location! We still can't find Twilight, Rarity, Spike or Trixie."

"You can continue the search once you bring Rainbow to receive medical attention." 

"Roger that." said Fluttershy as she ended the conversation.

"Who's Roger?" asked Pinkie Pie. Before anypony could answer her question, there was a loud crashing noise. The trees behind the chariot opened to reveal the Tyrannosaurus rex storming from the woods, roaring loudly. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy screamed, but Pinkie Pie just waved and called out "HI ROGER! I thought all the dinosaurs were girls?"

"GO FASTER GO FASTER!" shouted Rainbow Dash, and Shining Armor complied, moving the chariot much faster. The dinosaur kept charging after them, her sharp toothed maw wide open and still emitting those blood-curdling roars. Pinkie Pie looked into the rear view mirror, which said "Objects in mirror are closer than they appear". The reflection suggested that the T. rex's mouth was practically _on_ the mirror. But when Pinkie turned around, the T. rex was still behind them.

"That doesn't even make sense!" said Pinkie Pie, as they kept moving.

Eventually, the T. rex gave up the chase and left. Shining Armor grinned smugly.

"You think they'll have that on the tour?" asked Applejack sarcastically.


End file.
